pandorastowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Endings
There are 6 possible endings in Pandora's Tower. This game has a unique Affinity system, which determines the ending. The endings are rated with a letter and given a name in the game. The higher the letter rating, the more relatively happier the ending. The following are the conditions for achieving each ending: *Affinity levels needed before collecting the final Master flesh: **S: 9-10 **A: 7-8 **B: 5-6 **C: 3-4 *Affinity level needed before defeating a ninth Master **D: 0-2 *Bad ending(Game Over): Happens automatically if you let Elena completely transform while at the Towers and then Game Over. Not only does the Ending affect how the curse is destroyed (if it is), but the Ending you achieve also changes the final Master battle. It should be noted that a portion of ending D will go on even if you have a high affinity, it will alter from the ending described and the game will continue. S End: Unbreakable Bond During Experiment Zero, the Vestra realised that Zeron was pregnant. This was disrupting the balance that was to be the Thirteenth Master, so the Vestra called off the experiment. They were unable to save Zeron, so they started doing everything they could to save the baby. They managed to save him with the power of the Oraclos Chain. His father, who was also saved, took him away and raised him, stating that he looked just like Ruben, their first son. Zeron became the Goddess she was supposed to become, but she was unable to merge with her husband, bringing balance to the world. Since she was unable to be with her husband, she began chasing his descendants, cursing the lovers of them. Aeron was one of these descendants of her husband, and thus she cursed Elena. She was actually possessing Elena, regaining her strength when Elena ate the Master Flesh. The dreams Elena had each time she ate one were Zeron's memories. After Aeron brought back the 11th and 12th Master Fleshes, Zeron took control of Elena's body the next morning, flying to the Thirteen Towers from the Roof. After Aeron defeats her at the Centrum, she is forced out of Elena's body. A short time later, however, a massive hideous beast appears as the couple are talking with Mavda. The trio start running down the stairs, while dodging purple clouds thrown by Zeron. Zeron begins to catch up, before grabbing Aeron. He strikes back at her, knocking her off the staircase, but she knocks Elena off as well while she falls. Mavda quickly tells Aeron to use the Chain, so Aeron pulls out the Oraclos Chain and aims for Elena. The chain goes flies right past her, and she grabs it as Aeron pulls it back up. Mavda tells the couple to leave this place, for they have no more buisness here, while she demands the Oraclos Chain. Once the others have gone, she tells the Old Man on her back that they must wield the Chain one more time, just as they did 500 years ago and then 50 years ago. She says that it is time to end what generations of their tribe had been striving to achieve, and that they must join them. They use the power of the Chain and of the Tribe of the Vestra, spreading out the energy of the Chain. The energy spreads out in streams, all over the Scar, and begins to fill the Scar in again with land. The narrator explains the aftermath: Aeron and Elena go back to her village, the curse lifted, and take over her family's trade. The war ends. The narrator tells that Mavda sent a letter to the king of Elyria, saying that the Scar is no more. The Vestra are given their own country back, meaning that for the first time in over 500 years the continent of Imperia is once again divided into 10 Kingdoms. However, although the Elyrian Army searched the area of the Scar, there was no sign of Mavda, only a piece of the chain that held the towers in place. A End: Together Forever At the top of the Centrum, Zeron says that she sacrificed herself for the peace of the world in Experiment Zero before the battle. She then explains that it was her and the other twelve original Masters who caused the cataclysm fifty years ago and created the Scar. She says that they had to stop humans from creating living weapons. Aeron defeated Zeron in the battle atop the Centrum, but when he caught Elena he noticed that the mark of the Curse was still on her back. She said that she could feel Zeron's desire for Aeron, and she couldn't be wth him so long as Zeron was inside her. She must end Experiment Zero. Elena moved to the edge of the area, but before she jumped off, Aeron said he would go with her. They jumped off the edge, and as they fell Elena said that since they were together, their sacrifice would close the Scar. An Aiosian vow between them gives rise to a chain of light that shoots into the air, expanding into multiple chains of light which spread over the Scar. The Scar closes, land rising up from its depths. The narrator explains the aftermath: The war did not cease, and there was still a hard road ahead for the people of Imperia. Although Aeron and Elena's names were forgotten, the people of the Vestra passed on a tale of two heroes who saved the land, and that legend was passed through the generations. B End: All For You Upon defeating Zeron at the Centrum, Elena announces that Zeron is still within her. She says that she cannot be with Aeron as long as she is within. She goes to the edge, saying that she must destroy Zeron. As Mavda uses the power of the Oraclos Chain to close The Scar, Elena falls back off the edge as Aeron was doing the Vow of Aios with, leaving Aeron behind and breaking the connection. C End: Still Together Aeron enters the Courtyard the next morning after returning with the last 2 Master Flesh to find Elena completely transformed. After a battle (in which she has only 2 Master Flesh instead of the usual 6), Aeron catches Elena as she falls. That moment, however, some soldiers of the Elyrian Army rush in and seize Elena. Aeron prepares to fight them off, but another guard puts his weapon to his throat, stopping him. Mavda and a general enter the room, showing that Mavda tricked them and betrayed them to the guards. Elena tells Aeron it's over, and Aeron sees that she still has the strange-coloured eyes that Zeron had. Later, at the top of the Centrum, Mavda says to the general that they could use Elena's powers to hold the Towers together and end the war. But then she suggests that a better plan would be to unite the nations under Elyria's rule. The general asks if Aeron would influence Elena and lead the army against the rest of the continent, and he says yes, ignoring Elena, in her Master form, who holds out a finger to do the Vow of Aios. The narrator explains the aftermath: An army of servant beasts lead by Elena march into Athos, and quickly take over the Kingdom. The army proceeds to take over Imperia, uniting it under the Elyrian flag. This is the end of the Unified Era, and the beginning of the Elyrian Era. D End: Broken Chain After defeating the ninth Master, Aeron returns to the Observatory and gives Elena the Master Flesh. She eats it as normal, before having a dream and passing out. The next morning Aeron wakes up to find her staring out the window near the beds at the Thirteen Towers. She asks him what really happened half a century ago. Then she begins talking with two different voices, which really creeps Aeron out. In her two voices she says, "You said we'd be together forever." Then she looks at Aeron, and he sees that her eyes are a weird colour, a kind of opal colour. That night, as Aeron is preparing himself to head off to the next Tower, Elena comes up behind him and puts her arms around him. After an initial surprise, Aeron relaxes. Then Elena bites his shoulder. He tries to shake her off, but when he eventually makes her release his shoulder, she lunges again, biting his arm. He throws her off, knocking her onto the floor. She seems to regain her senses, but as Aeron realises what he's done, the purple liquid assosciated with the curse and the transformation begins to run down her arms. She starts to transform, even though she only just ate the Master Flesh. Elena, in her half-transformed state, says that she can not be human again. She reminds Aeron that when she transforms, it isn't really her. Then, standing up in front of Aeron, she touches his arm, before flicking out the wings on his gauntlet which show the Oraclos Chain is in use. She tells him to kill her, and that she begs him. After getting over the horror of the decision he must make, he regretfully does. Holding her dead body as he screams, Aeron eventually calms down enough to do the Vow of Aios one last time, linking his finger with hers. The narrator explains the aftermath: The names of Aeron and Elena, the couple who were being searched for by the Elyrian Army, were forgotten. The curse spread throughout the land, claiming more and more victims. Even now, Mavda continues to bring the victims of the curse to the Thirteen Towers. Bad Ending: Complete Transformation(Game Over) NOTE: Name made up, not official. Aeron returns to the Observatory, but all the nature is dead. There is no more grass; the trees are black, skeletal remains; the water has stopped flowing from down the broken bridge. When Aeron enters the Observatory, he finds the Living Area covered in purple liquid, the liquid that Elena leaves when she is mid-transformation. Elena, in her completely transformed state, comes up behind Aeron, who, realizing that he failed to save Elena, allows himself to be eaten by her. The narrator explains the aftermath: The Scar became wider, eventually becoming a gaping chasm. Monsters spilled out of it. Elyria sued for peace with the other countries of Imperia. Imperia united and raised an army, soon marching their forces on the Thirteen Towers. However, they were overwhelmed by the monsters. Elena became the new ruler of the Thirteen Towers, and a new Era began in the land of Imperia. ---GAME OVER--- Category:Mechanics